


Why Only Chose One

by stilesxlydiaxderek



Series: Allenbert Week 2017 [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Allenbert Week 2017, Jealousy, M/M, jealous Julian Albert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesxlydiaxderek/pseuds/stilesxlydiaxderek
Summary: Julian had a problem, he was in love with Barry but he was also in love with Barry's boyfriend OliverAllenbert Week 2017: Day Three Jealously/Protectiveness





	

Barry could love two people at the same time. He could love them both completely equal. A lot of his past relationships had broken up because whoever he was with at the time didn't like to compete with anyone. For a long time he believed that he was messed up, that he should be able to devote himself to one person only. It wasn't until he was twenty that he was introduced to polygamy.

 

One of his college friends had asked him if he would be willing to join both her and her girlfriend. He had thought she had meant as one time only threesome but she clarified that they wanted to date him. She explained that they could all be equal in the relationship. She also told him sometimes one person could date two people and them both be okay with it. Barry ended up dating her and her girlfriend for a few months but they didn't end up fitting quite right. Since then though he has had a few different polygamist relationships.

 

When Barry began dating Oliver he explained how sometimes he might want to date someone else at the same time. Oliver told Barry that it was okay with him if he did as long as he told Oliver about the other person before anything happened. 

 

Barry had hadn't met anyone else he really wanted to date while he was with Oliver until flashpoint happened and he met Julian. Julian drove him insane but Barry loved it and was halfway in love with Julian. He believed that Oliver would be interested in Julian as well and suggested to Oliver that they could try to have a full triad. Oliver said he might be interested but he would like to know Julian first so Barry made a plan for Oliver to be around Julian more.

 

\---

 

Julian was in love with Barry. He honestly hated Barry at first but somehow he found himself in love with the other man and wasn't exactly sure when it had happened. The problem though wasn't that he didn't think Barry was attracted to him, he often caught Barry checking him out, but Barry had a boyfriend. Barry’s boyfriend, Oliver, was so much better than Julian. Oliver was a major, he had connections that Julian couldn't even dream of. Oliver could give Barry so much more than Julian could. Julian knew that he could never compete with Oliver but it didn't stop him from wanting Barry anyway. He was jealous of Oliver but he couldn't blame Barry for being with him.

 

Oliver started hanging around the lab more often and didn't always leave when Barry wasn't there. Oliver would talk to Julian instead and Julian found that he wasn't bothered by Oliver distracting himself from his work. After a couple of weeks Julian realized that he wasn't jealous of just Oliver anymore but Barry too.

 

\---

 

Oliver was pretty sure that he loved Barry more than he had ever loved anybody. There was little that Oliver wouldn't do for Barry so when he was asked to consider adding Barry's coworker to their relationship he agreed to consider it. Oliver didn't think he would actually be interested in Julian but for Barry he would try.

 

After a few weeks Oliver found himself heavily attracted to Julian though. When Julian was ranting about science, like Barry often did, Oliver couldn't help but want to kiss him so he did. Julian kissed him back and Oliver was thrilled.

 

“What about Barry?” Julian had asked worried but before Oliver could reply Barry had announced his presence in the lab.

 

“Aw dammit Ollie I wanted to kiss him first.” Barry said smiling.

 

“What's going on?” Julian asked.

 

“Well you see Oliver and I find you pretty damn attractive.” Barry began.

 

“And if you are interested we would like to date you, both of us while also dating each other.” Oliver finished.

 

“Actually date and not just sleep with?” Julian question skeptical.

 

“Well we do want to sleep with you but we also want to do cute relationship things. We want to get to know you.” Barry told him.

“Then I think we should try this out.” Julian said smiling.


End file.
